


Abrasion Wear (Queer Eye for the Evil Guy)

by Telesilla



Series: The Devil You Know [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Beating, Community: kink_bingo, Cross-Generation Relationship, Curtain Fic, Dom/sub, Domestic, Kink, M/M, Sadism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, fabric kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, John and red velvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrasion Wear (Queer Eye for the Evil Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after "Giving the Devil His Due."

"What the hell am I going to do with this crap?" John said as they walked back toward the jumper, loaded down with backpacks full of fabric.

"Put some of it up in your office so it looks less like a dump?" Jeannie said. "I'm hanging the embroidered piece they gave me in my quarters."

"Yeah, a fucking _tapestry_ will really make the men respect me." He tossed his two backpacks in the back of the jumper before settling into the pilot's seat.

"I like the Evlin's work," Ronon said. "You people from Earth are kind of drab. Outside the field a little color never hurt anyone."

"I agree," Teyla said. "It might make your new quarters less impersonal." She smiled as John snorted. "Or you could just give your share to Elizabeth along with the samples."

"Fine. But if we're going to make a deal with them, I'll want some black too."

He was still scowling when they came through the gate to Atlantis. True, without any support from Earth, they had to bargain for basic supplies, but he wished his team didn't have to go on missions like this. However, even though this mission had been brokered by one of their agents, it was technically a first contact and, because of regulations he'd written, AR-1 handled all of those. That John had been bored out of his mind didn't matter.

Still made him grumpy, though.

It was still early afternoon on Atlantis, and so John just dumped the backpacks in his quarters before heading toward his office. It really was kind of a dump, he thought as he settled behind his utilitarian desk. He didn't think that wall hangings were the answer, but he should probably talk to someone about getting some decent furniture.

 _Maybe a rug for Rodney's knees,_ he thought with a small smile.

Rodney didn't join him for dinner, and John wondered if he'd have to go drag him out of his lab, but no, when he reached his quarters after dinner, Rodney was sitting on the bed surrounded by fabric. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and that, along with the rich jewel tones the Evlin favored, made him look like a Rococo page boy. A mostly naked page boy.

"I thought you were joking back when you said I could do a little decorating," Rodney said, holding up a piece of dark red velvet.

John wasn't surprised Rodney remembered that conversation. For one thing, Rodney remembered everything, and for another thing, John had revealed something he hadn't intended to. No way was Rodney going to forget that.

Scowling again, he gave Rodney a look and Rodney ducked his head for a moment. "You want me to put this stuff away?" he asked.

John hadn't really looked at the fabric back when the Evlin weavers presented it to the team. Now, as Rodney began folding things up, he said, "wait. Let's see what we've got here."

"This one's like wool, only less scratchy," Rodney said holding up something deep blue and heavy looking. "It's just a piece of unhemmed fabric, maybe enough for a jacket and a pair of pants." He folded it up and put it aside before holding up another piece, this one dark green. "Same thing here."

"How do you know how much fabric goes into a pair of pants?"

"You know how it is. They make you take Home Ec, and the next thing you know, you're reading about the Egyptians, flax, Elizabethan tailoring, and why modern men's clothing is so boring." He ducked his head. "I like knowing things."

"Can you actually sew?"

"Not very well," Rodney said. "I got an A, but it was more for sewing machine maintenance than anything else." He shrugged and held up more fabric. "I think these are pillow covers that need to be filled." They were black with light grey embroidery, and even John was impressed when he thought about the amount of work that went into them.

"Those aren't so bad," he said. "Think you can find something to fill them with?"

"I think so," Rodney said. "Now this is already hemmed and everything. I think it's a hanging, or maybe a tablecloth."

It was brown with cream-colored embroidery; the pattern looked something like a tree and maybe some birds. John shrugged. "Not my kind of thing. I'll give it to Elizabeth."

The last piece was dark red velvet that spilled out of Rodney's hands as he held it up. "It's hemmed, too; maybe a bedspread or something to cover a couch."

The red was almost the same color as the collar around Rodney's neck and when John reached down to touch it, it was thick and soft. It felt expensive and just a little decadent. "Will it fit our bed?"

Rodney looked surprised but stood up and headed into the bedroom. "Looks like," he said as John followed him. "It's a tiny bit long, but I'm sure I can find someone to deal with that."

The bed in their new quarters was bigger than the one in John's old rooms. John had never really cared much about how it looked as long as the native housekeepers made it every morning and changed the sheets when they needed changing. Now, with the velvet on it, it looked much better but...it was lacking something.

"You think I can find a furniture maker to make a headboard?" Rodney asked, clearly thinking the same thing. "A better one, I mean. Something nice and...." He looked up at John through lowered lashes. "Sturdy?"

The Ancient headboard was plenty sturdy, but it was pretty utilitarian as well; John nodded. "Fine." He looked around, suddenly aware of how generic the room was. "In fact, why don't you do something about this place," he said.

"Something?"

"Make it look better. Charge whatever you buy to my trade account."

When Rodney opened his mouth, probably to protest if the look on his face meant anything, John glared at him.

"Yes, Sir."

And that, John thought, was more than enough domesticity.

"Strip," he said, bending down to undo his boots. "Get on the bed, knees and elbows, ass in the air."

When John straightened up, his hands on his belt buckle, he paused and blinked, staring at Rodney. It wasn't that Rodney never went outside--they jogged out on the piers and the exposed catwalks when the weather was good--but he was still quite pale. Now, seeing him against the velvet....

"No, not like that," he said. "On your stomach, spread out."

Rodney wriggled a little once he was down, and John smiled a little; obviously the velvet felt as good as it looked, and that was fine with John if it made Rodney squirm. John pulled his belt off, folded it in half and snapped it hard. "You're not bruised up enough."

"Please," Rodney said with another little wiggle. "Please do something about that, Sir?"

"Slut," John growled, bringing the doubled up belt down on Rodney's ass. He didn't bother with a warmup and Rodney yelped; John could see the muscles in his arms bunch as he resisted the urge to protect his ass with his hands. "Yeah, that's it...be a good whore for me."

He went on as he'd started--hard blows with barely any break in between--and watched as Rodney struggled to stay still. It was a losing battle, and before long Rodney was twisting and turning on the bed. He was yelling, too, and John frowned, not wanting to be distracted. Reaching into the nightstand, he grabbed one of Rodney's handkerchiefs. Just before he shoved it in Rodney's mouth, Rodney held up a hand.

"Please," he said, panting hard. "Please, Sir, tie me down?"

"Nope." John smiled at him and pushed the handkerchief into Rodney's mouth. "Move around as much as you like," he added. "But if you bring your hands down over your ass, I'll keep going." Rodney shivered, no doubt thinking about the effect of John's belt on his fingers.

John brought the belt down again and then again; he wanted Rodney's ass to match the velvet, and he was ready to beat Rodney all night if that's what it took. Rodney was really moving now--all pale limbs and smooth pale back against the red--but he was also raising his ass in time with John's blows. "Yeah," John said. "You fucking want it and you know it, you little slut."

When Rodney yelled something into the gag, John grinned. "Lucky I gagged you. I'd hate to think you were cursing at me."

Rodney's ass was getting there; it was dark pink already, and John figured a few more blows would do the trick. He slammed the belt down as hard as he could, and Rodney grabbed at the bedspread with both hands. "Fuck," John muttered, watching as Rodney's fingers splayed and then went tight around the thick red fabric.

 _Blood. It's the color of blood,_ John thought, bringing the belt down at full strength again. _I can't wait to cut him while he's on this...._

For a moment he thought about going for it now, thought about grabbing his knife and just slicing into Rodney's fair skin. Rodney was so pretty when he was bleeding, but no--right now, John didn't have the patience he needed for knife work, and while he wanted to hurt Rodney, he didn't want to actually damage him through carelessness.

Rodney was crying now, and John paused to make sure he could breathe with the gag in his mouth. He always looked gorgeous when John beat him, but now, with his dark blond hair sticking to his cheek and his eyelashes wet with tears against the red of the velvet he was devastating.

"Fuck," John muttered. "How can anyone look at you and not want to hurt you?"

Even with the gag in his mouth, John could see that Rodney was smiling, and yeah, he knew that smile. The real one, the one he got when Rodney said "hurt me" or "only you" or "yours, Commander."

"Five more," John said. "You can take it."

He laid them down fast, and Rodney was loud through the gag, his fingers tight on the bedspread. His ass was just the right color now, and John let the belt fall on the floor as he sat down on the bed. Reaching out, he ran a hand over the hot skin; there were welts, and Rodney would have a hell of a time sitting for a few days, but his ass looked incredible. Rodney squirmed at John's touch and John laughed and pinched him.

When Rodney spread his legs, John stopped laughing. Reaching up, he pulled the gag out of Rodney's mouth. "Want something?"

"Fuck me? Please?" John just looked at him, and Rodney swallowed hard. "Please please please, Commander. Please?"

John smacked his ass, making Rodney yelp. "Roll over."

Rodney winced when his ass hit the bedspread and John wondered if it was worse than their sheets. What, he wondered as he stripped quickly, would it be like to beat Rodney and then have him lie on something really rough? He'd squirm even more, and that was always worth seeing. Maybe John could get one of those grain sacks the Athosians used or something like it.

"I'm ready," Rodney said, blushing a little. "I used lube earlier."

"Sorry I missed you with your fingers up your ass," John said, and yeah, there it was. Rodney's blush got darker and spilled down his cheeks to his neck and chest.

He looked pretty damn fuckable, but just before John got on the bed, he had an idea. Reaching down, he grabbed the corner of the bedspread and draped some of it over one of Rodney's shoulders and his chest. "Yeah, like that," John murmured, and then Rodney slid a hand down the velvet and looked at John from under lowered eyelashes.

The velvet was soft on John's knees as he knelt between Rodney's legs. He slid his hands under Rodney's ass and pulled him into the right position before sinking eagerly into Rodney's hot, tight ass. Fucking, John thought as Rodney threw his head back. Fucking was good, but fucking someone who'd just had their ass beaten was fantastic. With Rodney's ass in John's lap like this, all he could do was lie there and take it.

Well, that wasn't exactly true; Rodney could still squirm and toss his head and just generally move around on the bed. He looked so fucking debauched that John almost wished he had a camera. In fact, he thought as he started fucking Rodney hard, that wasn't a bad idea. He could take pictures and show them to Rodney after just to see that blush again.

"Oh fuck," Rodney moaned. "Oh fuck oh fuck...please please please...please, Commander...let me come? Please? Let me come for you? Please!"

Just the sight of Rodney had pushed John close to the edge, and now his begging was more than enough. "Yeah," he ground out. "Do it."

The feel of Rodney's ass going tight around his dick, the sound of him crying out while he came and oh fucking God, the sight of his pale skin against blood red....

"Fuck," John snarled, pushing into Rodney one more time before he came, keeping his eyes open as long as he could.

"So," Rodney said later, after they'd settled down in bed. "Red works for you?"

"Only on the bed," John said. "Don't make this place look like a Goth night club or something." He paused and ran his hand over the velvet spread. "No reason, though," he added, feeling almost defensive. "No reason we can't have nice things."

Rodney laughed. "John, you can have anything you want."

"Yeah," John said, reaching down to squeeze Rodney's ass. "I sure can."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> People, I can't _believe_ I wrote this. I don't even have an excuse. So yeah, hope you liked--dare I say it?--cute curtain fic set in the Devil 'verse. Many thanks to my beta for managing to beta this while there were Dudes In The House and also while working on more XMFC fic than you can shake a stick at. Seriously, if you're digging the whole Charles/Erik thing go check out the stuff she's writing!
> 
>  _Abrasion Wear: Distress or wear marks on fabrics, wood or metal. Created when a furniture or accessory surface experiences friction in use or handling._ \-- from [Furniture Quest](http://www.furniturequest.com/Furniture_aGlossary.htm).


End file.
